Sam Loomis
Sam Loomis was the divorced owner of Sam Loomis Hardware in Fairvale. He was the boyfriend of Marion Crane and later the husband of her sister, Lila, with whom he had a daughter, Mary Loomis. Biography Loomis was in love with Marion Crane and frequently visited her in Phoenix, Arizona. They were first seen finishing up a sexual encounter in a flophouse. Though Sam proposed the idea of marrying her, she was unsure of this move.Psycho A large reason behind Marion's ambivalence was that Sam admitted he had taken on moderate to heavy debt to keep his hardware store afloat during recessions, and his money problems were not being helped by alimony payments to his first wife. This unknowingly set tragic events in motion: when returning to work, Marion embezzled from her boss after a wealthy customer, Tom Cassidy, made payment in full for $40,000. Marion absconded with the money, thinking she could use it to retire Sam's debts and he would be able to give her a happy marriage. Following Marion's disappearance, Sam and Marion's sister, Lila, hired a private investigator, Milton Arbogast. Arbogast later called them from the Bate Motel, telling them that he had met Norman Bates, who lived in a house by the motel with his mother. After Arbogast failed to give Sam and Lila more information, Sam visited the motel, looking for him, but saw nobody but Bates' mother, who gave him no response. Sam and Lila then went to the local sheriff, Al Chambers, who informed them that Mrs. Bates had been dead for ten years after committing suicide and suggested that Arbogast had deceived them and made off with the $40,000 that was in Marion's possession. Unsatisfied with this explanation, Sam and Lila went to the motel, renting a room under the guise of a married couple. Lila investigated the house while Sam attempted to stall Norman by requesting receipts to account for business expenses. Surmising that Norman was in a situation akin to his hardware store, Sam attempted to play the role of a successful businessman by seeing if Norman wished to close up shop and make more money in corporate America. Becoming suspicious, Norman got into a fight with Sam, knocking him out, then rushing into his house. Norman – who was dressed as his mother and wielding a knife – discovered Lila snooping in the basement and came upon the mummified corpse of the real Norma Bates. However, Lila was saved in time by Sam, who was only stunned by the fight, who broke into the house and tackled Norman. The subdued Norman was remanded to the local police. At a local courthouse. Dr. Fred Richman explained that Norman had murdered his mother years before and had developed a split personality based on his mother. This "Mother" personality would commit murder, Marion and Arbogast being two of his victims. Sometime during the following twenty-two years, Sam and Lila married and had a daughter, Mary Loomis. During this time, Sam also died from an unspecified cause, but it was said that his death was natural.Psycho II Gallery File:Psycho_3.jpg|With Marion Crane File:Psycho_10.jpg|Hardware Store Stationery File:Psycho_13.jpg|With Lila Crane References Category:Psycho (1960) Category:Characters Category:Psycho (1960) characters Category:Deceased characters (film) Category:Deceased characters (novel)